Severing Bonds
by Serenity Saviour
Summary: Lin meets a young boy who changes her life. for better of worse?


**Authors Notes: Team Position: Kolau Komodo Rhinos, Position: Earthbender, Prompts: Family Heirloom, Disbelief, After a misunderstanding friends becomes enemies.(words 958)**

"Hey, Lin I need you to go to the store and get some red bean dumplings for dinner tonight.

"What? Why can't you do it, you're the mother"? Lin retorts.

"I can't because I have to go and pick up a packet from Cabbage Corp".

"Ughh, this is just all kinds of wrong sending a seven-year-old girl out, all by herself".

"Oh quit your whining Lin, your a Beifong, nobody is going to bother the daughter of the police chief.

"Yeah Yeah".

As the young Beifong begrudgingly heads towards the store, she decides to take a long way there. Passing the many people in the beautiful neighborhood. Eventually entering the unkempt part of the town, where the people loitered outside of their houses instead of being inside due to little space or just no home at all. Watching the people of various size and age relaxing or sparing with their elements. But just before the young girl made it out, she could faintly feel the earth shifting beneath her feet.

"Ay girl what cha doing on this side of town". A random voice called out.

"Hmm. I'm just passing through, don't mind me". Lin responds to the random person.

"Well you see this is my territory and no on is allowed through without my permission. So I do mind".

Suddenly a group of boys surrounded the young Beifong. some carrying weapons and some in the position to fight with their elements. However, one boy with dark green eyes and shiny jet black hair steps through the middle.

"My name is Ghazan. I run these streets and I don't take to kindly to strangers roaming through".

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ghazan and others but, seriously I just wanna get to the store and back. I don't have time to play with you boys". She says with sarcasm

"Play!? Look here you little twerp, I don't know who you are but, you don't disrespect me. Boys why don't you show her some street lovin".

Shouts could be heard all throughout the neighborhood as the crowd of boys came rushing their way towards the young Beifong. Slowly but surely as she closes her eyes feeling the vibrations through the ground, she easily anticipates their every move and expertly dodges them. And in one swift motion, all the boys gets launched into the air, all except one. As they boys come crashing back to the ground, they all carried all look of fear.

"wh-who are you"! one cried out.

"I am Lin Beifong"!

Eyes widening in fear they all scattered, not wanting to face the wrath of a Beifong a second time.

"Hmm, a Beifong. Well, that explains how you were able to wipe my boys out. However, let's see if you can take me on. I have this special trick that will surely melt your heart of metal".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(1 hr later)

As the two continue to fight, both on the brink of passing out. They both give a withering look of determination, alas they both fall to the ground.

"How are you able to lava bend"? Lin pants.

"Dunno it just happened awhile back". He responds.

"Damn, hey how about I take you bake to my place and we can work on honing your skills". She offers.

"Really!? I mean I just tried to kill you are you sure you wanna do such a thing"?

"Yeah, how can I not? My mother created metal bending and you created Lava bending! You are gonna be something great if we can just get you the right kind of guidance".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx( 9 years later)

"What in the world were you thinking"? She growled darkly.

"I did what I had to, in order to survive. I refuse to die in these streets, Lin"!

"DIE! Oh don't be so dramatic, my mom offered you to stay with us and you refused".

"You know very well that I don't do handouts. That is not how I live".

"Oh but you do steal. That's how you live right"?

"Lin, baby, look I know you are upset,but really it's not like you were going to use it. I'm mean we both know you are not the sentimental type. So could you please just drop it". Plus you said if there was anything I needed just get it you were happy to provide".

"That is not what I meant. And tThat right there is where your wrong. I may not show any emotion other than resentment towards my sister and mother, but that doesn't mean I don't care. You took my golden badger mole figurines. Those were a family heirloom"!

"Look I don't have time for this, are you going to continue to whine or are you coming with me or not"?

"I hate you and I don't ever want to see you again". She whispers with disbelief in her face.

"What?! Look here girl you better re-think about what you just said and think really damn hard about what you say next". He shouted.

"I am done with you Ghazan, I don't ever want to see you. And I promise that if I do, I will destroy every single thing about you, from the inside out". She said with clarity.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it huh. Ghazan said stalking his way towards Lin.

Well alright then, I'll leave you be for now,but I promise on the life of every person that ever lived I will see you again, and I will make your life more miserable than it already is. Beifong or not, no one walks away from Ghazan". He grumbled under his breath.

And with that, he left, going through a tunnel he created beneath his feet. Leaving the baffled and angry Lin behind.


End file.
